


your appreciation is my salvation

by permets_tu



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, other fun stuff wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permets_tu/pseuds/permets_tu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ben is a good boy and Benedict tells him so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your appreciation is my salvation

**Author's Note:**

> This is really self-indulgent porn and I love it. Ben with a praise kink is one of my biggest headcanons (as is Arnold taking Ben's virginity) and so I couldn't help myself by writing it!!! I hope you enjoy.

This isn't a situation that Ben Tallmadge thought that he would ever be in, but here he is in Benedict Arnold's tent with fire in his eyes and lust in his veins. He isn't exactly surprised he's ended up here: his talent for unintentional flirting has been pointed out to him before. But this is no longer a fantasy. This is no longer a vision of Arnold in Ben's head while he wraps his fist around himself and pulls himself to climax. This is real. This is happening. And Ben wouldn't want it any other way.  

Benedict grabs his arm and pulls Ben flush against him and looks deep into his eyes and Ben is entranced, he wants so much that it hurts, can feel himself hardening in his trousers. Benedict's eyes are dark with something, something like arousal and their eye contact is broken only by Benedict finally crashing their mouths together. Ben reacts immediately, wrapping his arms around Benedict's neck and letting Benedict lick into his mouth. He wants to be as close as possible, presses his hips as close against Benedict's hips as he can. Benedict is hard, too, and something flutters in Ben's heart as Benedict puts his hands on Ben's waist to pull them even closer together and Ben bites Benedict's lower lip and Benedict makes a strangled sound that's unbearably hot and Ben knows that he needs, he needs-

Benedict breaks the kiss, his eyes darker than before. 

"On your knees, Tallmadge," he says, and his voice is commanding and Ben's heart flutters again as he sinks to his knees. 

"Yes, sir," he says, once he's on his knees. He places his hands on Benedict's thighs and looks up. 

"You know what to do," says Benedict, and Ben smirks before undoing Benedict's trousers and in one fluid motion takes Benedict's length in his mouth. Above him, Benedict groans.

"Perfect," he manages to get out. Ben's done this before, although he hasn't ever gone beyond this, enough times to have gotten the hang of it, and he's wanted this for long enough, dreamed about it for long enough, that he holds nothing back. Benedict seems to be enjoying it. "Good boy," Benedict says, and Ben's heart skips a beat. He can't help but moan at that, and a flash of heat goes through his body. Those are magic words. Ben loves being called a good boy, because goddamn it he is. His whole life all he's wanted to do is please people and here he is doing his job and just,  _god yes_. The words sound so good in Benedict's voice and he wants to replay the sound. He pushes himself deeper onto Benedict's cock and Benedict twists his hands in Ben's hair and pulls. A shock of pleasure fills Ben's whole body at the tug on his hair, and he opens his mouth deeper and continues sucking. It's messy, and if Benedict's moans are any indication, it's working. 

"Such a good boy, Tallmadge," Benedict says, drawing out the word "such," and Ben feels the heat run through him again. The words echo in his head. _Good boy, good boy_... Ben sucks harder. He's going to be so good for Benedict. He'll be good for anyone, really, but he needs the approval of men like Benedict like he needs water. He realizes how achingly hard he is, now, and when Benedict comes down his throat he feels like he's going to burst from arousal. 

"Bed, Tallmadge," says Benedict when he's finished. His face is flushed and his breath is heavy and when Ben stands up he kisses Benedict deeply, briefly, until Benedict breaks the kiss and pushes Ben down on the bed in the tent. Ben is breathing heavily and god he's so hard he can barely stand it. "Take off your clothes," Benedict says, and Ben immediately complies. Once his clothes are off, Benedict looks him up and down hungrily. "On the bed," he commands. Ben sits. 

"Yes, sir," he replies, and can hear Benedict's sharp intake of breath. He smiles, then, enjoying the reaction that he's prompted. This is new, he has never gotten this far with anyone and although he is afraid he is ready and he hears "good boy, good boy," repeat in his head and knows that he will be okay. Benedict, wearing only his shirt, sits on the bed next to Ben. Ben realizes that they'll have to make some adjustments to account for Benedict's leg, which is better but still has some healing to do. But it doesn't matter, Ben is flexible enough, and filled with so much arousal that he'll do whatever necessary. Benedict moves Ben so that he's lying horizontal on the bed, his legs partially off the edge, and Benedict standing between them. Ben's mouth goes dry. Finally his dreams are coming true. 

"You're so beautiful," says Benedict, and Ben's heart leaps, "So beautiful… and so ready for me." Ben's breath catches in his throat and his lips part. Then, Benedict takes his hand and wraps it around Ben's cock and Ben's brain short circuits. 

"Please, sir," he manages to gasp out, "I need-"

"I know what you need, Tallmadge. It's obvious. You've wanted this for a while, haven't you? You need this. All of this." Ben whimpers in response and nods his head. The only word in his head is "need" and it repeats with every beat of his heart. Benedict let's go of Ben's cock and spits on his fingers and Ben feels almost dizzy with arousal.  

"Please, sir," Ben repeats. Benedict smiles and if Ben wasn't as determined to last, the sensation of Benedict's first finger entering him would be enough to make him come. It feels strange and somewhat uncomfortable but it also feels amazing and he moans with an intensity that surprises him. He closes his eyes. The second finger feels so incredible that he can barely think and his hips jerk unconsciously. After what seems like an infinitesimal amount of time, Benedict's fingers suddenly are gone. Ben hears Benedict spit into his hand and then --oh god oh god-- Benedict slips his cock into him and Ben groans immediately. 

"You're so beautiful," Benedict whispers into Ben’s ear as he runs his hands down Ben's sides, "Such a good, beautiful boy all for me." Ben whines at this and lifts his hips so that Benedict can go in deeper. This is all so strange and new but Ben feels so full and it feels so good and Benedict's words ring in his ears. _Good, beautiful, good, beautiful._ He loves the praise, he lives for it, and oh god oh god everything feels so goddamn amazing.

"Yeah," he breathes, "I'm yours, sir, I-" Benedict captures his lips in a kiss here and it's hot and it's wet and Ben twists his hands in Benedict's hair pulling him closer. Ben feels so full and he's building closer to his release and it's almost too much to handle.

"Oh," Ben moans, "Oh god," and Benedict laughs throatily at this. 

"You take me so well, Tallmadge," he says, "And god look at you, how much you want this." He wraps his fingers around Ben's cock and Ben let's out a strangled combination between a moan and a sob.

"Please, sir, please," Ben begs, and Benedict smiles and begins to stroke Ben's cock and Ben feels so close he could cry. Benedict speeds up his thrusts while simultaneously stroking Ben faster and Ben has never felt this amazing in his life. He can't stop the moans and whimpers that are escaping his lips. 

"You moan so pretty, Tallmadge," says Benedict, and Ben groans in pleasure at that. "My good boy," Benedict continues. He knows exactly what those words will do, and with that Ben comes, almost violently, with Benedict's name on his lips. Although he’s come by his own hand, coming because of someone else feels so incredibly heavenly amazing that he almost wishes he would never stop.  

When he catches his breath after his orgasm, Benedict hands him his trousers and a rag and Ben cleans himself off before putting the trousers back on. "That was fun, wasn't it," smiles Benedict, who is now sitting on the bed. He cups Ben's face with one hand and Ben leans into the touch. "You honestly are so beautiful," says Benedict, and Ben blushes.

"A good boy, am I," he says softly. 

"My good boy," says Benedict, echoing his words before. He knows and loves what those words do to Ben.  He leans in and kisses Ben gently but Ben quickly deepens it and after a while Ben somehow ends up partially in Benedict's lap. Benedict eventually breaks that kiss and presses some kisses down Ben's neck and Ben twists his hands in the fabric of Benedict's shirt. 

"Yours," Ben agrees, softly, twining his fingers with Benedict's. Benedict pulls Ben into a hug and looks over his shoulder at some letters that are on his bedside table.

 

 


End file.
